


How many days does it take to miss someone?

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: How many days [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Touring, how many days sequel, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: Kurt has been touring with Georgia. H. Gold, following the release of her Valentines Record for the past 6 weeks. And although he's loved it, he's more than ready to get back to a certain someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I’m glad to be back with this little follow up, and almost a year since the original story was posted. I hope you like it; please do leave a comment if you can, thank you.

“I know, I miss you too. I’m sorry we’ve only had like three minutes to catch up today, at least we’re only in single digits now until I’m back, right? Ok, we’ll talk later? Bye, honey— I-I love you too. What? No way, I love you more—way more. Ok, Bye.” Kurt sighs as he ends the call and dumps his phone back on the dressing table in front of him.

 

He knows he’s blushing and though he’s a little sad from having to end his conversation short and from missing a loved one—he can’t wipe the small, sappy smile from his face.

 

Because he actually has a _loved_ one. Someone who loves him too and misses him back.

 

It’s been 6 weeks since they’ve seen each other. 6 very long and difficult, demanding weeks. Sure there’s face time and Skype—but it’s never really the same. Nothing is ever the same as holding and touching. Skin on skin, flesh on flesh. Eyes on eyes without the glare of a pixelated screen in the middle or a grainy, broken up voice with an echo.

 

Kurt exhales a heavier sigh and leans back in his make-up chair; he resists the urge to drag his fingers through his hair, knowing that his hair and make-up artist would not like that very much at all since she just finished his last touches up 5 minutes ago.

 

He dips his chin to his chest and closes his eyes and focuses on some short cycles of deep breathing. He can hear the faint roar of the crowd outside drifting down the hallway behind his closed dressing room door.

 

They’ll call for him soon. Any moment.

 

He’s not nervous, not anymore. He was born to do this. Performing is his life and he’s trained for it pretty much ever since he learned how to walk and talk. 

Touring with Georgia. H. Gold, following her Valentines record release has been amazing and a real eye opener for Kurt. It’s opened so many doors for him and provided him with so many opportunities that he sometimes has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming. 

 

His life now is bedlam, that’s for sure. He’s not complaining, he wouldn’t have it any other way—but it _is_ hard. Much harder than he had expected it to be.   

Tonight is their 22nd of a 30 date national tour and although Kurt is buzzing from each live performance and press conference, he’s counting down the days until he can return home.

 

Home, at one lonely point in Kurt Hummel’s life, used to consist of his own apartment with a marathon of reality TV and something microwavable and full of carbs.

 

Now, home has a very different definition for Kurt. It’s neither a sole place nor a destination. It’s just wherever his love is. His friend, his boyfriend, his part-time workmate and fulltime soul mate.

 

Home to Kurt is wherever Blaine is.

 

Kurt began to miss Blaine the very moment the tour bus pulled out of the lot and headed towards the highway. Not 5 minutes later Blaine had texted him to confirm the feeling was mutual.

 

Their relationship, though still fairly young, is definitely not new. It’s only taken a few months but they’ve fallen into a deep and steady companionship with each other, full of desire and laughter, endless conversation and almost always intimate contact. It didn’t take them very long at all to fall in love, and it’s taken them less time to want to move on to the next level of their relationship.

 

When you know, you just _know._ When its right, it’s _right._

 

Kurt still has his apartment and Blaine still has his, though they both know they’re ready to move in together. They have been for a while and honestly, they kind of practically already do—dividing their time between each of their places but never end up there separately.

 

Kurt knows the conversation is coming, he smiles at the thought. He doesn’t mind selling up and moving in with Blaine, or having a fresh, shiny key cut for Blaine to use for his own apartment. There’s no hardship with either decision for Kurt, he’s just ready to move on to the next phase of their relationship and he’s pretty sure Blaine feels exactly the same. Maybe sometime in the future they’ll move into some place new and fresh and wholly _theirs_. Kurt dreams about the trips to Home Depot and the painting parties they’ll have.

 

Kurt is due to get home in a little over a week’s time, on a Friday and he plans to spend the whole weekend locked up in one of their apartments with Blaine. He thinks about the dinner he’ll make for them, the candles he’ll light and the music he’ll choose for them to dance to afterwards. He thinks about the words he wants to say to Blaine. The expression on Blaine’s face when he tells him and the shimmer in his eyes as he listens.

 

Kurt smiles wider but is pulled from his thoughts by an incessant tapping on his dressing room door.

 

“We’re ready for you, Kurt” a familiar voice calls when the door is cracked open.

 

Kurt nods and smiles kindly at the tour assistant and then squeezes his eyes closed, takes a deep breath and when he opens them again he has his game face on. He stands, glancing in the mirror as he moves away and struts towards the door.

 

Kurt’s mind and his heart and his whole being will always belong to Blaine in practically every way. But for 2 to 3 hours every night for the next 8 nights and the 22 before, his voice and his talent belongs to the crowd currently chanting his name—and he loves it.

 

*

 

9 Days later.

 

The journey home seems treacherous and never ending, and although the tour bus is luxurious and comfortable, it’s still the very last place Kurt wants to be now. It’s just past lunchtime and there’s still another hour or so left—not including traffic time.

 

He’s loved every moment of the tour and has a lot of great memories and experience that could never be replaced—but he’s ready for some normality now. His body thrums with the need for it; he can feel his heart beating like a ticking clock, just ticking down the minutes until the coach pulls up back on home turf.

 

Blaine will more than likely still be at the studio when Kurt gets back. They’d been texting earlier that morning and he’d regrettably told Kurt he had a recording session booked that he just couldn’t get out of because of timing conflicts and release dates. It’s a bummer that’s for sure, having to wait that little bit longer to see other again, but what’s another few hours, Kurt supposes. He figure he’ll hail a cab from the coach parking lot back to his own apartment; he’ll unpack and freshen up a little and then hopefully will see Blaine not too later that evening.

 

He passes the time huddled in a booth against the window, scrolling through messages they’ve sent each other over the past 6 weeks. He thumbs through his photo gallery, laughing at some of the funny snap-chats he’d screen captured of Blaine with ridiculous filters just to cheer him up after a particularly tiring day.

 

He must have dozed off at some point because he wakes groggily to the vibrating crunch of gravel beneath the tyres as the bus slowly pulls in to the lot and manoeuvres into a space. The crew instantly spring into action heaving luggage around, everyone preparing to exit, but Kurt is determined to be the first to leave. He bolts back to his bunk, grabs his jacket and his already packed bag and makes his way to front of the bus, not too forcefully, just as the door opens.

 

The lot is quiet and the afternoon is fairly warm. Just a typical dry, partly sunny, New York Spring day. Kurt exhales as he steps off the bus and his boot meets the ground.

 

He’s quick to give his goodbyes, telling everybody he’ll see them in a week’s time when everybody is meeting up for post-tour drinks and then he’s off, turning for the exit.

 

“In a hurry to get somewhere?” a voice calls to his right as he heads for the sidewalk. Kurt stops in his tracks, his skin prickles and the hairs stand up on the nape of his neck.

 

Kurt spins around so fast, he almost topples over. And there he is, Blaine— _his_ Blaine— gorgeous and smiling and he’s walking towards him with rapid pace and before Kurt can comprehend what’s happening he starts running and doesn’t stop until Blaine catches him and holds him tight in his arms.

 

Kurt feels his whole body relax in Blaine’s arms. Their chests are pressed together tight and he can feel their hearts thumping in rhythm. It’s only then that Kurt realizes Blaine has him half suspended up in the air and he giggles as he lowers his feet back down to the ground.

 

Slowly they pull apart and Blaine takes Kurt’s face tenderly in his hands. “You didn’t think I’d actually rather be working than seeing your beautiful face right now, did you?” Blaine whispers, smiling shyly, his eyes shining.

 

Kurt answers with a kiss, short and sweet and simple, full of unspoken words and un-needed answers.

 

“Welcome home” Blaine mumbles between kisses. “I missed you so much. Please don’t leave me again” he adds when they break away, smiling mischievously.

 

Kurt laughs and suddenly feels a rush of exhilarating release, like a weight has been lifted. Kurt knows how supportive Blaine has been the whole time he’s been away, Blaine was even the one who orchestrated Kurt going on tour with Georgia in the first place and kick-started his new, amazing career.

 

Blaine takes Kurt’s bag from him and hand in hand they walk towards the road side. “I’m so proud of you, you know that?” Blaine says quietly.

 

Kurt doesn’t think the smile has left either of their faces since they first saw each other. He nods and squeezes Blaine’s hand in his. Sometimes words are just not needed, and Blaine, although hesitant about being upfront about his feelings in the beginning is more of a talker than Kurt.

 

“You’re really not working later?” Kurt asks him as Blaine flags down a cab and pulls open the door for Kurt in gentlemanly manner. Blaine shakes his head, smiling, and gestures for Kurt to get in before climbing in after him.

 

“Of course not. Not until Monday. Guy has everything covered” he answers and then gives the driver the address for his apartment. “I figured you’d want to get home and unpack, but I want you to just relax and let me take care of you. I just want to _be_ with you. You have stuff at my place, you can freshen up and then we’ll head over to yours later or even tomorrow?” he says, turning to Kurt as he leans back, a hand in Kurt’s lap.  

 

Kurt giggles and sighs blissfully. “Honestly? That sounds perfect” He agrees and it’s the utmost truth. 

 

What Kurt doesn’t know is that there is a steaming hot bath is already drawn and cooling with candles and rose petals scattered around the tub. Kurt’s favourite dish is warming in the oven lazily, with a DVR full of stuff they need to catch up on and Blaine doesn’t intend on letting Kurt out his sight for at least the next 24 hours. 

 

Blaine has made room in his closet and in his bathroom cabinet and cleared some shelves. He’s stocked up on Kurt’s preferred toothpaste and bought a new vanity table for the dressing room perfect for a regimented moisturizing routine.

 

Blaine is hopeful enough to think that Kurt might not leave again, ever.   


End file.
